Sohryu's Headache
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Kijin growing up... Byakko romping around in the garden... and a father who can't deal with it all...


Sohryu's Headache

By Yanagi-sen

YnM fanfic

Usual disclaimers and all that.  YnM and the characters therein belong to Matsushita Yoko, except for Kurohyou who is mine.  Due credit must be given to Theria for the translations, and Kiki who gave me my first copy of the anime; they make my fanfiction in this series possible.  ^___^

Warnings: yaoi, lemon (but not really that graphic), shikis… that's it (that's right… no angst!!!  I know, I must be ill…)

It was, in Sohryu's opinion, completely inappropriate.  He was just grateful that HE decided to find Byakko himself, rather than sending Kijin as he normally did.  Since the day was so pleasant, and he wanted to get away from his work for a bit, he had decided to look for the tiger-god… and he had certainly found him.

Cavorting in the garden with some panther shikigami!!!

Granted… it wasn't the main garden, or any area that Tenkou or Kijin usually frequented… but still!!  In the gardens… out in public… where anyone *cough Sohryu's children cough* could wander by and see them doing… THAT!!!

He wasn't honestly OPPOSED to Byakko taking a lover… they all had desires and needs, except perhaps for Genbu, and even he had quite a reputation from when he was younger.  It wasn't even that Byakko seemed quite… open… in his choices, varying between male and female…  It was that the younger shikigami insisted in engaging in such activities out of his quarters.  Honestly… the tiger-god had his own palace after all… he was a guardian… he had servants and gardens of his own… separated from the main palace by its own walls.  Why couldn't he hold his little trysts in there?!

There was no way he would be able to concentrate on work now.  Stalking back to his palace he waved away his servants, retiring to his private room.  Discarding several layers of his heavy formal garments he sat and gazed out at the small garden that served as a central courtyard.  It was quiet; Tenkou must still be at her lessons.  Kijin was probably at the library.

Thank goodness for small favors he hadn't sent his son.  Byakko was a bad influence.  Kijin was too young to be exposed to such things…

**

*meanwhile in a secluded corner of the main garden*

Byakko shivered.  Above him, Kurohyou was grinning evilly, amber eyes twinkling with mischief.  The panther-god thrust against him again and the guardian moaned… then to be completely evil, the other shikigami pulled away completely.  The tiger growled.

"Hyou … that's not fair…"

"Oh Byakko… we're not even close to being done…"  Hyou purred low and loud, and then nipped the tiger's shoulder.  "Let's go back to your place… we've already shocked the natives… and you have much more enjoyable toys."

"Shocked the… who?"

The panther nuzzled his neck, giving it a lick before standing, pulling Byakko to his feet as well.  "Tall… looks like he never has any fun… lots of clothes…"

"Sohryu…"

"Got it in one, kitten…"  Hyou started for Byakko's palace, hands wandering in and out of the other shikigami's clothes.

The guardian growled at the teasing… but hurried the panther along.  "Lovely… just what I needed, the dragon-lord finding me getting jumped again."

"You LIKE it when I jump you… course the hunt before was fun too…"

"How come I always end up being the prey?"

"You have bad luck, kitten…"  By now they had made it to the tiger-god's palace and Kurohyou was wasting no time… stripping off the other shiki's clothing and his own.  "Grrrrr… I'll give you a five second head start…."

Grinning… Byakko took off… there really wasn't anything better than a good game of 'pounce'… especially when that was followed up with some really good sex…

**

Shaking his head, Kijin watched the two cat shikigami stalk off… no doubt headed for Byakko-san's palace.  The look on Tou-sama's face when he'd seen them… priceless.  It was downright hilarious… his poor father… no doubt secluded in his room by now, pondering the amorality of his fellow guardian.

The young dragon-lord sighed and continued his walk.  He'd come across the two cats playing 'stalk and pounce' a few moments before his father had.  After growing up around Byakko-san, it really wasn't anything new.  For the last couple centuries that panther shiki had been dropping by for some… 'quality time' with the tiger.  It wasn't the first time he'd come across them 'playing' either.  The first time he'd been shocked… and embarrassed… but now it didn't bother him.  It was just a part of Byakko-san… the way brooding on the roof was for Touda-san, or mothering from Suzaku-neesan.

A part of him was interested in more than watching however.  It had been growing for the past several decades.  He'd found himself looking at the others in a different light… the males more than the females.  He wasn't ignorant.  He'd had the best tutors his father could find, and supplemented that knowledge with what he could find in the library, which rivaled even that of the GuShouShin.

Only one thing held him back from possibly asking Byakko to teach him this newest lesson… Tou-sama.

He was fond of the tiger-god and would rather not see him beheaded or castrated or something equally unpleasant by his slightly overprotective parent.  But that didn't keep him from thinking about it…

**

Hyou was purring… Byakko's head resting on his strong chest, listening to the reassuring sound.  One of the panther-gods hands was running down the guardian's head and back… stroking and petting him, over and over.  Byakko gave an answering purr and nuzzle before curling up again, the tip of his tail twitching contentedly.

"Feeling good, kitten?"

"Oh yes… you always make me feel good…"

"Have you thought about my request?"

Byakko played with a lock of Hyou's jet black hair, batting at it.  "You know I can't.  I have responsibilities here."

"I know… but the offer's open… just imagine… we could play like this everyday…"  He abruptly rolled them, covering the more compact shiki with his longer, slenderer body.  He nipped the tiger's ear.  "Sleep together every night…"  He put a stress on 'sleep'… leaving no doubt what he really meant.

The guardian growled.  "Somehow I doubt we'd get much sleep…"

"So we'd sleep during the day…"  He flexed his hips, rubbing their newly awakened erections against each other…

"I can't Kurohyou… you know I can't… I'm a guardian… and Tsuzuki…"

The panther hissed.  "A human… you take orders from a human…"

"He's my master… I serve him willingly, and he's a shinigami…"

"So?  He WAS human… I thought you had more pride…"

Byakko stopped playing and looked at Hyou with suddenly dangerous eyes.  "I suggest you stop now… I will only tolerate so much from a guest."  The panther backed down, ducking his head submissively.

"I apologize.  Still… he won't be your master forever… think about joining me…"

"Maybe… Hey… are you going to do anything with that toy or is it just for show?"

Hyou growled again.  "I'll give you a show…"  They started to roll around on the nest of cushions, the games beginning again.

**

Sohryu… dragon-lord, guardian god of the Eastern Gate, answering only to the Celestial Emperor himself (and a certain shinigami)… was suffering from a massive headache.  And it was only breakfast time.

Byakko and his current… guest, who he had introduced as Kurohyou; had joined the rest of them for the meal.  Kijin, ever the polite lad, had sat near them and was engaging the panther shikigami in conversation… much to Sohryu's irritation.  Byakko he trusted… it was the other one he didn't want near his son.  That damn black cat better not get any ideas were Kijin was concerned.  There was nothing he could say or do since Kurohyou hadn't done anything yet, so he settled for glaring at the panther.

"what did I do?"  Hyou murmured quietly, trying to ignore the icy glare from the other end of the table.

"Oh… Tou-sama is a bit… overprotective I guess you could say."

"Why would he… oh… he thinks I'm going to drag you out and molest you or something?"

"Or something…"  Byakko commented.

"Well… no worries… you're a cute kid and all but I'd rather not risk my head."

Kijin frowned briefly at the 'cute kid' comment, but the only one that noticed with Byakko.  "Soooo… Kijin-kun, any word from Tsuzuki?"  He trod lightly on Hyou's foot when the shikigami looked like he was going to comment.

"No… nothing since that fiasco in Kyoto… I heard he and his partner were recovering but that's it."

"Touda really did it that time… didn't he?"  They watched as the snake rose and stalked from the room, Suzaku's acidic comments following him.

"Hmm…"  Kijin nodded.  "And it doesn't look like Suzaku-neesan is going to forgive him anytime soon.  Sooooo… what are you two up to today?  Any more romps in the garden?"  He smirked at the shocked look on Byakko's face.  Hyou just laughed.

"So you saw us too?"

"Hai… oh, stop panicking, Byakko-san… it's not the first time I've seen you playing with one of your… guests."  He winked at Hyou.

"What?!  What do you mean?  Oh gods… if your father knew…"

"Tou-sama doesn't know anything.  He thinks he does… but he doesn't.  I happened to see you yesterday… and I saw my father's face.  I have to thank you… it's been a while since I've seen THAT look."

"KIJIN…"

"ooops… Tou-sama calls… have a good day."  The younger dragon-lord bowed and walked out with his father.

Hyou shook his head.  "That kid is going to break a lot of hearts."

"You think?"

"Definitely.  First of all, he's beautiful, secondly he's got a polite and charming personality, and thirdly unless I miss my guess…"

"Which would be rare…"

"True… anyways… thirdly, I'd wager he's more like US than like his father."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's either going to swing both ways… or his father better not hope for grandkids out of him…"

**

"BYAKKO!!!!"

"What?!  What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong?!  I find you in here… doing that WITH him and you ask what's wrong?"

"What's your problem?  The door was shut."

"Tenkou might…"

"She's still in lessons…"

"Kijin…"

"Isn't as ignorant as you would like to believe…"

Hyou shook his head and murmured… 'not good…'

"WHAT?!!!!!  What have you and this… this…"

"Please… leave me out of this… in fact…"  Hyou stood, fixing his clothes.  "I'll be back at your place, Byakko…"  He turned and slipped out of the room.

"Wait a minute… get back here…"  The dragon-lord took a couple steps toward the quickly retreating shikigami.

"Sohryu!"  Byakko fixed his clothes as well.  "Sohryu-sama… calm down and listen to me…"  He faltered a bit as the taller shikigami turned that icy glare back on him… but he owed this to Kijin… poor kid.  
  


"I'm listening."

"No you're not… you're being pissy…"  He borrowed a term from their master's new partner… another boy that could benefit from a good talking to.  "Sit down and listen to me…"

Gathering up his dignity the stern guardian took a seat.  "What did you mean, Byakko?"

"Do you really think Kijin-kun doesn't know what goes on around here?  If so you are deluding yourself.  That boy knows EVERYTHING that happens around here… sometimes I wonder if he doesn't get the gossip from Tenkuu-oji…"

"Are you implying that my son knows all about… these… liaisons of yours?"

"Mine, Rikugou's, Suzaku's… YOUR'S… Face it Sohryu, your boy is growing up.  He's getting interested…"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!"

Byakko shook his head.  That poor boy…  "What are you going to do when it happens?"

The dragon-lord stopped fuming and looked at him in shock.  "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do when you find Kijin-kun in bed with someone?"  Most likely another boy… but he cautiously omitted that part…

"He's far too young for that?!"

"He's the same age I was… a little older in fact…"

Sohryu snorted, looking away.  "Well you're a cat…"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh please… we all know how cats are…"

Byakko growled and stood.  "I give up… I just hope you don't drive that boy away with your attitude.  He loves you, don't hurt him with that."  He stalked off, following Kurohyou.

The Eastern Guardian's frown deepened.  Kijin wasn't THAT old… was he?

**

"Well… you survived… and all your limbs look to be intact…"

"That arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed…"

"Aaaa…"  Hyou pulled him down onto the nest of cushions, petting his wild hair.  "Calm down, kitten… then tell me…"

Byakko nuzzled into his lover for a moment, feeling the soothing strokes on his head and the warmth from the other cat.  "He's being difficult as usual."

"What did he say?"

"Well, I hinted that Kijin knew more than his father was giving him credit for and that he was starting to get interested…"

"Not unexpected."

"No…  Then I asked what he would do when it happened…"

"Ooooh… I bet daddy-dragon didn't like that."

"No… I believe he said Kijin was 'far too young'.  I said he's older than I was and he said, Well, you're a cat..."

"Oh kitten… he's just peeved."

"I know… but still…"

"Ssssshhhh…" He nuzzled Byakko's cheek.  "Don't think about it… take a nap, you'll feel better.  Then when you wake up we can… 'play' a little…"

**

Kijin sighed.  He'd heard from Tenkuu-ojisama and Taiyou-san what had taken place between Tou-sama and Byakko-san.  He loved his father… he really did… but sometimes the shikigami was so… difficult to live with.  And to meet his expectations.  He found himself wandering again… this time in the general direction of Byakko's palace.  He felt as if he should apologize for his father's behavior.

He walked through the gate of the tiger-god's home.  All the resident shikigami had their own smaller private palaces within the larger complex, except for himself and Tenkou-chan who lived with their father still, Tenkuu-ojisama who WAS the complex, and Taiyou-san who didn't get around much.  Each smaller palace was very individualistic, reflecting the tastes of the resident.  He had been as far as the gate to Byakko's place before, on errands for his father, but never inside.  Usually he was met at the gate by some of the tiger's servants… but no one met him today.  He supposed the servants were like his own, disappearing when they sensed he needed some private time.

Well… he didn't NEED a servant to deliver his message… it would only take a moment.  He walked deeper into the tiger's lair…

**

When Byakko woke… it was to the low, nearly inaudible rumble of Hyou's purr.  He nuzzled the dark shiki's chest, like a cat marking his territory.

"Feel better, kitten?"

"Why do you call me that?… I'm older than you are."

"True… but you're smaller… and cuter… and… well, kitten-like.  Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I just wondered."

"Ah… anything ELSE you're wondering about?"  One of the panther-god's hands was caressing the tiger's hip.

"Hmmm… I wonder what you meant earlier by 'play' a little…"  He smirked.

Hyou chuckled… then sniffed and his smile gentled slightly.  "we have a visitor…" He murmured softly in Byakko's ear.

"a visitor?"  He was more interested in what his lover's hands were up to.

"yup… a certain dragon-boy…"

"oh no… he probably came to talk to me…"

"well… he's been watching us for a couple minutes now… I think someone is curious…"

"we should probably stop…"

"or show him what to do…"  He nipped the smaller shiki's neck.

"oooh… Sohryu will kill us…"

"why?  this is your OWN home… we can always say we didn't know he was there.  besides… is anyone ELSE going to show him what to do?  let him watch…"  Hyou lazily rolled Byakko over and playfully started to remove his clothing, scattering kisses and lingering touches over the flesh as it was revealed.

"i don't know if this is a good idea… ooooh…"

"i think it's a great idea."  The panther said, taking off his own clothes.  He took his time with Byakko, slowly building the fire between them.  Only when the tiger was panting and begging quietly did Hyou relent, leaning down to take the guardian's weeping member into his mouth.  He worked the shaft with his mouth and tongue till with a quiet cry, Byakko came.  The panther swallowed it all with the ease of long practice.  He hoped the boy appreciated the glorious site of the tiger in ecstasy… it was beautiful to behold.  Then again, if he was anything like how Hyou had been at his age… No, the boy was too refined to be coming in his pants.  Now… while the guardian wasn't thinking clearly…

Hyou rolled over and his fingers found the small earthenware jar that contained a soothing balm they used for more… invasive activities.  He coated a finger and massaged the tiger's entrance before slipping inside.  Normally they didn't bother to be quite so careful, Byakko and he were both experienced and besides, they liked it a little rough.  But their normal acrobatics weren't appropriate for the boy to try on his first time… whenever and with whoever that might be.  It would be best to show the boy how to take it slowly, carefully, with as little pain and as much pleasure as possible… maybe then his father wouldn't behead them.

Byakko was a writhing mass of sensation and need by the time Hyou decided the lesson on preparation was complete… He swiftly slicked his own shaft then leaned close, nipping the tiger's ear.  "How do you want me to take you?"

"Soon… I don't care how…"

"Very well…"  He lifted and parted the guardian's legs, positioning himself… then slowly pressed into Byakko...

The tiger's back arched as his body easily accepted the penetration.  "oooooh… yes…"

Again, keeping their young voyeur in mind… Hyou took care to keep their lovemaking tame, but leaving no doubt as to the pleasure involved.  Sensing that the tiger was getting close, he sped up his pace, lifting Byakko's legs higher and taking him more deeply.  They were both moaning and panting, until with one final thrust, the guardian cried out, coming again and tightening around the panther.  He let himself go, filling his smaller lover with his seed and then collapsing over him.  He kissed Byakko deeply, then pulled out and cuddled beside him.

Hyou sensed more than heard their visitor leave and smiled slightly.  He hoped the boy enjoyed his lessons… he was ready for a nap…

**

Kijin hurried back to his room, blushing furiously.  He shouldn't have watched… he knew that… but once he realized what was going on… he hadn't been able to leave.  A lot of his questions had been answered though…

He splashed some water on his face.  He definitely was more interested in guys than girls, although he didn't totally discount females entirely.  He sighed as he flopped back on his bed.  So now that he knew what and how… would he ever find someone he wanted to try that with?

**

"Open your eyes, Hisoka-----------it's alright now.  Welcome.  On your first trip to the GenSouKai."

-Owari-

This is dedicated to a friend… who said I just HAD to write something to go with Sohryu's comment in To Dream of Dragons: [He patted Hisoka's shoulder then rose to leave. "Oh, and I'm sorry about embarrassing you with Kijin, you would think with all the time I've been around Byakko I'd be used to that sort of thing."]  Originally this was just going to be a slightly humorous, PWPish piece with Sohryu constantly finding Byakko 'engaged' in various places… then it grew a plot.  Oh well… Kijin has to learn somewhere, ne?  ^_~

Oh… and Kurohyou's name means 'black panther'… I know, not horribly original but I didn't feel like putting more effort into naming him.  ^_^


End file.
